


looking like that, make a gentleman stare

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is Incredibly Self-Indulgent, dj chanyeol, model kyungsoo, overuse of the words 'literally' and 'like'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you asked Jongin and Sehun, they’d make it seem like Kyungsoo’s a recluse who only ventures out of his dark apartment cave for work and to walk his dogs and then retreats immediately afterwards.If you asked Kyungsoo, he’d tell you that he leaves his apartment as much as any normal person does, thank you very much, and would probably ask why the fuck you care about this so much.





	looking like that, make a gentleman stare

**Author's Note:**

> i started this late saturday night/early sunday morning, i'm posting it a bit past midnight on tuesday, and i have an exam wednesday afternoon. this practice is referred to as recklessness and i do not encourage it.
> 
> rated m for language and sexual situations
> 
> title from feisty by jhameel, even though i was listening to lady gaga while i wrote this

“You need to look more, like, haughty. Like you know you’re _way_ sexier than everyone else.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, relaxing into the silk sheets he’s laid out on. “Why do I need to look like I know if I already know I’m sexier than everyone else? Surely I just,” he waves his hand vaguely, “exude it or something?”

Jongin ignores him, telling an intern to _fix the fucking lights, dammit_ for the fourth time this morning. He turns back to his camera and starts clicking away, clicking his tongue at Kyungsoo when he’s liking his poses. Kyungsoo moves easily, years of working with Jongin kicking in. He arches his back, tilts his head, bats his eyelashes. Jongin stops a few more times to give him directions, but mostly just expresses his satisfaction nonverbally, nodding and humming and making Weird Jongin Sounds. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo’s being handed a robe and standing next to Jongin at the monitor, flicking through photos.

“That one’s nice,” Jongin clicks on one, making it fill the screen. “Crop it and post it on Instagram. People love teasers.”

“Last time I checked, you weren’t my agent,” Kyungsoo grumbles, but he reaches into his robe pocket for his phone anyways. He posts the picture he takes on Instagram with only an eye emoji as the caption, tagging Jongin in the photo. He locks his phone and sticks it back in his pocket right before the likes start rolling in. “Are we done now, or…?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin waves a hand at him. “You can put your clothes back on and go home and, like, watch Netflix alone in bed. Or whatever it is you do when I’m not around.”

Kyungsoo reaches out and pinches his ear. “I do plenty of things without you, you little asshole,” he says, but there’s a grin threatening the corners of his lips and his voice is too light for his words to have any real bite. Jongin just sticks his tongue out, scrunching his nose.

“You coming out with me and Sehunnie this weekend?” Jongin asks, just as Kyungsoo’s checking his pockets before leaving (Where the fuck are his keys? He can’t find them in his jeans). Kyungsoo nods distractedly, patting at his butt pockets before he sees Jongin dangling his keys in front of his face. “You gave them to me, told me to keep ‘em in my jacket.” Kyungsoo reaches for them without a word and Jongin drops them into his palm.

“Don’t forget!” Jongin says one more time. “We’re getting you out of that shitty apartment this weekend even if it literally kills us!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Dramatic.

  


If you asked Jongin and Sehun, they’d make it seem like Kyungsoo’s a recluse who only ventures out of his dark apartment cave for work and to walk his dogs and then retreats immediately afterwards. That is because Jongin and Sehun are dramatic, and also unreasonably outgoing, so of course their perspectives are fucked up. They’d probably also ask you if you’re into twenty-something male underwear models. Kind of on the short side? But he’s cute and he’s got a _great_ personality! And he gives fucking phenomenal head. Consider it, at least? They’ll set you two up, don’t even worry about it.

If you asked Kyungsoo, he’d tell you that he leaves his apartment as much as any normal person does, thank you very much, and would probably ask why the fuck you care about this so much. Did Jongin and Sehun put you up to this? He really wouldn’t be surprised. They’ve been trying to set him up with someone ever since they found sweet, loving domestic bliss with each other. Has he told you about the time they tried to set him up with his own agent? His agent is already in a relationship. His agent has _two_ boyfriends. Maybe Jongin and Sehun should be taking advice from _that_ guy.

It’s this same agent that Kyungsoo meets up with for lunch that day. Junmyeon’s already waiting for him in their usual booth at their usual all-day brunch place. He’s dressed down, casual, but still neat and professional like he always is. Kyungsoo’s got dog hair on his shirt. It’s not a great look, next to Junmyeon, but sometimes shit can’t be helped.

Junmyeon makes small talk while Kyungsoo decides on his order, telling him about his boyfriend’s dance studio and about his other boyfriend’s work on his PhD thesis (“Ugh, Kyungsoo, have you ever loved two men this much? They’re so smart and talented and wonderful, I’m honestly the luckiest man on Earth. It’s ridiculous.”). And, like, yeah, Kyungsoo gets that Junmyeon’s super proud of his boyfriends or whatever but he needs to go pick up groceries and feed his dogs so, like, if Junmyeon could hurry up please? And get to the point? That would be really great. He tries to communicate this sentiment by raising his eyebrows, gesturing with his hand in a way that he hopes conveys “hey, can you tell me why I’m here” and not “please tell me more about your perfect and wonderful relationship”.

Junmyeon doesn’t get the hint until their food’s already arrived and Kyungsoo’s digging in, figuring that he may as well take advantage if Junmyeon’s the one paying.

“Oh!” he says, “I wanted to tell you, there’s a lingerie brand that wants to work with you on their next campaign, they sent me some stuff, here, hang on.” Junmyeon pulls out a tablet from his messenger bag (it’s canvas and it’s got pride pins all over it that Kyungsoo secretly wants to steal because they’re cute as hell and he can’t seem to find them _anywhere,_ like, at all). There’s a website pulled up when he unlocks it, an about page for a brand Kyungsoo’s never heard of.

“They’re a local indie lingerie brand,” Junmyeon says. “Ethically and locally sourced and produced garments, with a focus on body positivity. Thoughts?”

“Sounds cool,” Kyungsoo says. “How much are they offering?”

“They’re willing to negotiate,” is what Junmyeon says, which, hm, Kyungsoo’s not sure how he feels about that. But they’ve scouted him specifically, which is a good sign, so he shrugs and nods.

“Let’s go for it, I guess.”

  


Kyungsoo’s puppies run to the door as soon as they hear it opening, barking and yipping at him excitedly. They follow him to his kitchen, hopping around his feet as he places his grocery bags onto the counter. He crouches down as soon as his arms are free, reaching out to his dogs.

“Hey babies,” he says, voice pitched high. Huchu barks and tries to crawl into his lap.

He pours dog food into their bowls and stands, watching as they go to fucking town on it. It’s adorable, honestly, both of their tails wagging as they munch on their food. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to buy them treats this weekend.

Huchu comes over when she’s done eating. He picks her up, cradling her in his arms as he makes his way to his room. Meokmul follows, wagging her tail and jumping onto his bed. He raises his eyebrow at her, even as he sets Huchu down next to her.

“The doggy bed is right there.” He points to it. Both his dogs bark in response and he shakes his head, a smile crawling onto his face.

“Fine, you little rascals,” he says. “Naptime, and then we can go for walkies.”

  


Meokmul wakes him up five minutes before his hour-and-a-half alarm with her snout in his face. Huchu’s already awake, too, sitting on his other pillow with her tail wagging. Kyungsoo scratches behind Meokmul’s ears.

Kyungsoo rolls out of bed, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. His dogs hop off the bed, following him to the door, sitting patiently as he clips their leashes on.

He keeps a firm grip on their leashes as he leaves his building and crosses the road, letting the dogs lead him on their usual route around the neighbourhood. They jump and bark at each other and at other dogs they recognize. Kyungsoo waves at their owners, stopping for small talk every so often. The L.A. sun beats down on him, and he feels sweat start to drip down the back of his neck, but his dogs are having fun so a little more time outside couldn’t hurt, right?

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warmth.

  


“Sehunnie’s got us in with the DJ, come on!”

The club’s music pounds in Kyungsoo’s eardrums as he makes his way through the crowd, drink in hand. Jongin’s got a hand wrapped around his wrist, dragging him across the dance floor. The DJ booth isn’t a whole lot quieter than the rest of the club, but it’s a lot less crowded and Kyungsoo is grateful.

Sehun greets Kyungsoo with a hug and Jongin with a kiss. “Guys, meet Chanyeol!” he says, gesturing at the DJ himself. Chanyeol glances over and nods once, quick, before turning back to his… DJ things. Kyungsoo actually has no idea what they are. Sehun leans in close, yelling a little to be heard over the music. “Sorry about him, he doesn’t mean to be rude, he’s just kind of focused on, you know,” and he makes a motion with his hand like he’s spinning a turntable.

Kyungsoo nods, not really listening to a single thing Sehun’s saying, eyes fixed on Chanyeol. He’s got a pair of headphones around his neck, left side up and covering his ear. Tousled, sweaty black hair falls across his forehead as he bobs his head to the music. His tongue peeks out through his lips. Kyungsoo licks his own. Forget a snack, Chanyeol looks like a whole damn _meal,_ and Kyungsoo hasn’t even started waxing poetic about his arms yet, the way they look in that tank top, the flashes of tattoos Kyungsoo can see inked onto his skin. Or the way his ripped jeans cling to his legs. Or the way the flannel tied around his waist brings Kyungsoo’s attention to narrow hips.

Jesus fucking Christ in Heaven.

Jongin and Sehun are already busy dancing, grinding up on each other and laughing and kissing. Kyungsoo shrugs and downs his drink, going to join them. In dancing, not kissing. Been there, done that, everyone agrees they’re better off not repeating it. Jongin reaches out to pull him in by the arm, and then they all dancing together in a little circle. He’s only got one drink in him, but he still joins Lady Gaga in loudly singing about wanting to get fucked by the DJ. God, she really gets it, doesn’t she?

“You don’t have to be so fucking thirsty,” Sehun yells in his ear. “Give him like fifteen more minutes, he’ll pay attention to you once his set is, like, once he gets it going or whatever.”

“Oh, he can get _me_ going,” Kyungsoo shouts back, and laughs as Sehun pretends to gag. He thinks he sees Chanyeol glance over at them out of the corner of his eye, but he’s focused on his rig when Kyungsoo actually looks. He’s got the most infuriating smirk on his lips, though. Kyungsoo wants that smirk on his own lips. Or his dick. He’s not picky.

Jongin disappears to get more drinks for himself and Sehun. Kyungsoo turns down his offer of more alcohol, wanting to stay sober if he’s trying to get laid.

He’s dancing with Sehun when he feels a hand on his waist. Sehun ducks away from him, looking over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and grinning. “Hey, Chanyeol,” he says, and Kyungsoo turns around. Chanyeol steps back, hand no longer touching his waist but still hovering close.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says, ignoring Sehun completely.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says back, not bothering to hide how he’s checking Chanyeol out now that they’re really face-to-face. Chanyeol tugs his arm gently, pulling him away from Sehun and closer to his DJ rig.

“You’re Kyungsoo, yeah? Sehun and Jongin told me about you.”

One of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows ticks upwards. “Did they, now?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, licking his lips, “You’re just as cute and fuckable as they said you’d be.” And then, “Tell me if I’m being too forward. My set’s done in about an hour, we can go back to mine.”

_Fuck yes._

  


Chanyeol fumbles with his keys, trying to unlock his apartment door, and Kyungsoo doesn’t make it any easier for him to focus. He presses himself up against Chanyeol’s back, enjoying the full-body shudder he feels from the other man. Chanyeol finally gets his door open, and the instant they’re inside he’s got Kyungsoo pinned against it, lips on his. Kyungsoo’s trying to kiss and toe off his shoes at the same time, which is incredibly difficult, but he really doesn’t want to stop kissing Chanyeol right now.

Chanyeol starts walking backwards, taking them to his bedroom. Kyungsoo’s back hits the mattress with a soft bounce as Chanyeol flicks a lamp on, giving them both enough light to see. He reaches for the hem of his tank top, pulling it up and off, and Kyungsoo groans out loud at all the skin that’s on display right in front of his eyes. Chanyeol crawls over him, hands reaching underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt to pull it up his stomach, his chest, before pulling that off, too. Kyungsoo takes his glasses off and tosses them to the side, hoping they fall on someone’s clothes but also too focused on the prospect of _Chanyeol_ to care.

“You still want this?” Chanyeol asks, lips barely hovering over Kyungsoo’s.

 _“Yeah.”_ Kyungsoo’s voice is breathy as he reaches up, kisses Chanyeol again. His hands go to Chanyeol’s ass, grabbing at what’s there, then moving to his belt buckle and undoing it. Chanyeol whines into his mouth, grinding down, and Kyungsoo’s distracted for a moment by the feeling of Chanyeol’s dick through all the layers separating them.

He gets Chanyeol’s jeans unbuttoned and Chanyeol moves away for a second to kick them off. He yanks off his boxers, too, and now Kyungsoo’s staring without shame, mouth dropping open. Chanyeol meets his eyes and grins, confident and just this side of _dirty,_ and reaches for Kyungsoo’s belt.

As soon as Kyungsoo’s pants are off, thrown somewhere on the ground, he feels Chanyeol’s hand on his dick. “You clean?” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, and Kyungsoo nods, panting. And then Chanyeol’s _mouth_ is on his dick and Kyungsoo’s gripping the pillows and letting out a drawn-out moan, doing his best to keep his hips from bucking up into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“This still okay?” Chanyeol pulls away from his dick to ask, and Kyungsoo whines.

“Yes, yes, put your mouth back on my dick, _please.”_ And Kyungsoo feels the huff of Chanyeol’s laughter against his skin before his dick is back in Chanyeol’s mouth and he’s making loud embarrassing sounds again.

Chanyeol pulls away _again,_ and Kyungsoo’s about to start complaining until he feels him mouthing at the inside of his thighs, sucking and running his tongue over them. Kyungsoo shudders when Chanyeol gets in real close, mouth high up on his inner thigh, Kyungsoo’s dick rubbing up against his cheek. Kyungsoo looks down at him to see Chanyeol already watching him, eyes alert, pupils blown wide. “I wanna fuck you,” Chanyeol says, voice low, “You cool with that?”

“Very,” Kyungsoo says. “Extremely. Absolutely.”

Chanyeol grins and reaches for a drawer in the nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom. He tosses the lube to Kyungsoo, ripping the condom packet open and rolling it down over his dick. Kyungsoo flicks open the bottle and pours a little out over his fingers, reaching between his legs. Chanyeol watches, jerking himself lazily, until Kyungsoo’s got two fingers in himself. It’s then that he leans forward, asks “May I?” and fingers Kyungsoo open himself.

Chanyeol’s fingers are long and they’ve got Kyungsoo panting, squirming, moaning. Chanyeol waits until Kyungsoo’s begging for it before he finally gives him that dick and even though it’s not absolutely mind-blowing on its own, Chanyeol makes it great. He works his hips almost like a dancer, lowering his head to suck marks onto Kyungsoo’s neck, running his hands all over Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, trying to pull him in closer, reaching up to tug at Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him away from his neck and back to his mouth.

Chanyeol groans against his lips, his tongue, hand going to wrap around Kyungsoo’s dick and jerk him off. Kyungsoo moans when he comes, long and loud. Chanyeol muffles his own moan against Kyungsoo’s mouth, shuddering, before pulling out and flopping next to him, chest heaving. Kyungsoo watches as he rolls off the bed, tying off the condom and throwing it out before disappearing out the bedroom door and coming back with a warm towel. He wipes Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach down, quick but gentle, before tossing the towel on the ground with their clothes.

“You’re welcome to stay the night,” he says when he notices Kyungsoo staring. Kyungsoo just nods, moving over on the bed and keeping his eyes on Chanyeol’s bare chest, still glistening with sweat. Chanyeol slips into bed next to him and Kyungsoo cozies up against his side, one hand splayed across his soft stomach, head on his shoulder. He looks up at Chanyeol through his lashes.

“Is this fine?” Kyungsoo asks, half-asleep already.

Chanyeol grins. “Oh, you’re _very_ fine.” Kyungsoo huffs out a quiet laugh as his eyes close, barely registering the feeling of Chanyeol wrapping an arm around his shoulders before he falls asleep.

 

Kyungsoo wakes slowly, in an empty bed. He doesn’t recognize where is for a second, or why he’s naked, until he remembers Chanyeol. And Chanyeol’s body. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. His phone’s plugged in on the nightstand, a post-it note stuck on the screen. His glasses are placed neatly next to it.

_Bathroom’s the first door you see when you come out of the bedroom. There’s a spare toothbrush on the counter, help yourself!_

He smiles to himself. It’s cute.

Kyungsoo gets out of bed and pulls on his underwear and, after an instant of deliberation, the flannel Chanyeol had tied around his waist last night. The fabric is soft and worn against his skin.

The toothbrush on the counter is still in its packaging and part of Kyungsoo wonders if Chanyeol just has, like, a whole stash of unopened toothbrushes he keep for one-night stands. What a gentleman. He spits into the sink and wanders back out, following the smell of food to Chanyeol’s kitchen.

Chanyeol’s standing in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand, a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He turns to see Kyungsoo standing in the doorway. Kyungsoo watches his face, notices the exact moment Chanyeol notices just whose shirt Kyungsoo’s wearing. His lips part, just a little, eyes widening, and just that is enough to make Kyungsoo want to bend him over right then and there. God, what is it about this man that’s got Kyungsoo feeling this horny? Fucking ridiculous.

“Morning,” he says. Chanyeol eyes snap back up to his face, and the confidence from last night is back in his eyes.

“Morning,” he replies. “You can sit. I hope you like omelettes?”

Kyungsoo takes a seat at the small table near the stove. He’s close enough to comfortably watch Chanyeol cook and get a good look at the tattoos on his arms, finally.

“You like them?” Chanyeol asks, flexing his arms a bit when he notices Kyungsoo staring.

Kyungsoo just nods as Chanyeol sets a plate down in front of him, taking the seat opposite and leaning his elbows on the table, his utterly _distracting_ arms still in full view. “Yeah,” he says. “You get them done local?”

“A few of them, yeah. This one I got back home — well, I’m not sure if Korea actually counts as back home, but, you know how it is.”

Kyungsoo does know, kind of, but he hasn’t been to Korea since the last time his parents took him and his brother, and he was maybe twelve? At the time? So he just kind of nods and shrugs and makes a noncommittal sound, hoping that’s enough to get his general sentiment across.

Chanyeol seems to get it, though, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “So, Kyungsoo,” he says, and he’s changing the subject now, “what do you do? Was a bit too occupied to ask last night.” He winks right after saying that. Kyungsoo hates that he finds it hot.

“I’m, uh,” he licks his lips. “I’m an underwear model.”

Both of Chanyeol’s eyebrows go up. He looks Kyungsoo up and down. “No shit?”

Kyungsoo feels the corner of his mouth pull up in a smirk. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says. “Just, I don’t know, you just… don’t really seem like a stereotypical model? You’re, no offense, like, so small and soft?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Kyungsoo’s smiling now, amused. “People care about, like, diversity now. I mostly just model for local brands, though. Big ones’ll always ask you to travel for them, and looking for someone to take care of my dogs for that long is a pain in the ass.”

Chanyeol perks up. “Dogs?”

 _God, this guy is fucking adorable, ugh._ “Yeah, I’ve got two. Huchu and Meokmul, they’re poodles.”

“I’ve got a poodle, too! Well, my family takes care of it ‘cause my building doesn’t allow pets. His name’s Beethoven and he is the cutest in the whole fucking world.”

Kyungsoo leans forward. “Sorry, Chanyeol, but my dogs are definitely cuter, and there’s _two_ of them, so.”

Chanyeol huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. The whole movement is rather distracting, bringing Kyungsoo’s eyes back to his sexy, sexy muscles and sexy, sexy tattoos, and he almost doesn’t catch Chanyeol’s next words.

“I guess we just gotta make them meet up. And then you’ll see once and for all that Toben is the cutest puppy the world has ever seen.”

 _Well, shit._ Kyungsoo’s really not about to pass up another chance to see Chanyeol, honestly. “Fine,” he says. “Here, give me your phone, I’ll put in my number.” Chanyeol unlocks it and slides it across the table and Kyungsoo picks it up, saving himself as simply _kyungsoo_ and taking a selfie for his contact picture. He nods once, satisfied, and when he looks up Chanyeol’s got this amused look on his face. Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out and slides Chanyeol’s phone back across to him.

“Cute,” Chanyeol says.

  


Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo keep the flannel, because he’s apparently not even that attached to it, so he throws it on over his clothes from last night when he leaves. Kyungsoo gets his mouth on him one more time before he does, pulling Chanyeol (who is _still_ fucking shirtless) down and kissing him thoroughly against the door, reaching down into his sweatpants and getting him good and worked up before pulling away and smirking.

“See you,” he says.

  


“So you went back to his place and he gave you that good dick and made you breakfast and let you keep his shirt _and_ wants to go on a maybe-date with you, but you’re still conflicted about kind of maybe possibly liking him?” Jongin doesn’t need to say that Kyungsoo’s being ridiculous. Kyungsoo can hear it in his voice, loud and clear.

He huffs a frustrated sigh. “That’s not the issue here. He’s fucking perfect, Jongin. Which means there’s secretly, like, a _huge_ catch. Like potential-relationship-ending, maybe life-ending huge.”

“You’re overreacting.” Jongin Kim, ever the voice of reason. Usually it’s appreciated, but Kyungsoo is not in the mood for logic or reason right now. “Everyone’s gotta have flaws, but that doesn’t mean he’s a murderer or something batshit. Maybe he just, like, is really specific about, I don’t know, the way people groom his dog. I mean, I swear to God _you_ care about your dogs more than you care about most people. That’s a flaw.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re one to talk. The only reason you and Sehun love each other more than your dogs is because you’re obliged to. Because you’re in a relationship.”

Jongin takes a long, slow sip of his latte. “And we both fully acknowledge that fact.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, but his phone cuts him off, buzzing on the table. “Speak of the fucking devil,” he says, watching a message with Chanyeol’s name pop up on the screen.

 

**chanyeol:**

we still on for our puppy date?

toben’s excited!

 

He’s sent a picture, too, of a little black poodle staring up at the camera with his tongue sticking out. It’s adorable and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart feel mushy things. “Ugh,” he says out loud, “Look at this and tell me he’s not the most fucking perfect man you’ve ever seen, he literally _cannot_ be real, Jongin.”

“Sehun’s the most perfect man I’ve ever seen, actually, but go off, I guess,” Jongin says, even as he reaches over to grab Kyungsoo’s phone. “Cute dog, though. But what the fuck kinda name is Toben?”

“It’s short for Beethoven,” Kyungsoo grumbles, irrationally hurt by Jongin’s dissing of a dog that _he didn’t even name._

“This is not a Saint Bernard,” Jongin points out, like it’s not obvious.

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo swipes his phone back. “Back to the fucking point, please. What do I say?”

Jongin stares. “You’re kidding, right? Just tell him yeah, you’re still on for your date, and ask him when he’s free. God, you’re not a teenager.”

Kyungsoo does just that. Chanyeol’s reply comes barely a minute later. “He says, ‘I’m free like all week during the day except Monday and Wednesday, el-oh-el.’ Is el-oh-el bad? Isn’t that supposed to be, like, sarcastic?”

“God,” Jongin says, “I can’t believe I’m helping you workshop your texts, this is like college all over again but way worse, and I’m in a committed relationship with Sehun instead of getting your subpar dick every weekend.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “My dick is great, thanks. And I don’t need to sit here and listen to you insult it. Now when am I free? And should I send him an emoji?”

 

**kyungsoo:**

how’s tuesday?

huchu and meokmul are excited too [dog emoji] [dog emoji]

  


For such a tall guy, Chanyeol’s dog is fucking _tiny._ Huchu and Meokmul go crazy when they catch sight of Toben. Kyungsoo’s heart does the same when he catches sight of Chanyeol. He’s in a t-shirt and shorts today, black hair unstyled. His hair matches his dog’s, Kyungsoo realizes. That’s so fucking cute, what the fuck.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, first to Kyungsoo and then to his dogs. “Can I pet them?” he asks, crouching down in front of them. He reaches out when Kyungsoo nods, petting first Meokmul, then Huchu. “Which one’s which?”

“The black one’s Meokmul,” Kyungsoo says, “Huchu’s the grey one.”

“It’s cute how you named your dogs ‘Inky’ and ‘Pepper’.” Chanyeol’s grinning up at him. Kyungsoo’s dogs are all over him and Toben, the three puppies yipping at each other and at Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo crouches down too, in front of Toben. “Don’t diss,” he says, reaching out to let Toben sniff his hand, “You named your dog after a dead composer. And a Saint Bernard from a film.” Toben licks at his fingers and Kyungsoo feels himself smile.

“So,” Chanyeol bumps his arm as they’re walking next to each other, Huchu and Meokmul and Toben running ahead and playing with each other, “there’s a pet-friendly café nearby if you wanna, like, get something to drink?”

And honestly, who is Kyungsoo to say no?

  


The café Chanyeol takes them to is small and cozy, tucked between two flower shops. The bell above the door jingles when they walk in, and Chanyeol waves at the guy behind the counter before leading Kyungsoo to a table near the window. Counter guy comes over when they’re seated, notepad in hand and grin on his face, a cute little corgi at his heels.

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol says, smiling up at him. Kyungsoo starts to wish for Chanyeol to direct that smile at him instead, and then squashes that thought down. “I’ll have my usual and, uh,” he looks at Kyungsoo, “how do you like your coffee?”

“Uh, I don’t usually drink coffee.” Kyungsoo glances up at counter guy (Baek?), “Would you… recommend anything?”

Baek(?) smiles, friendly. “Well, we’ve got a strawberry latte that’s not officially on the menu yet, and Chanyeol here’s being a bitch about taste-testing it. You wanna try or nah?”

Kyungsoo smiles back. “Sounds good, yeah.”

“Great!” Baek glances down at the puppies around his feet. “You can let your dogs off the leash in here as long as they behave. Mongryong loves making new friends.” The corgi at his feet barks at the sound of his name, sticking his tongue out and wagging his tail.

Kyungsoo reaches down to unclip Huchu and Meokmul’s leashes. Chanyeol does the same with Toben’s, leaning back in his chair when he sits up. “Baekhyun’s a friend,” he says, and is Kyungsoo imagining the emphasis he’s putting on the word _friend?_ “He owns this place with his boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Is the corgi his?”

“Yep!” Chanyeol glances down at said corgi, grinning at Mongryong and Toben play-fighting each other. “He’s Toben’s best friend. Aren’t they adorable?”

“I maintain that Meokmul and Huchu are the cutest dogs in the world but, yeah, they’re cute.” And then, smirking at Chanyeol, “I guess.”

Chanyeol gasps, clutching his chest, pretending to be shocked. “How could you, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo laughs.

  


The latte is sweet, but what’s sweeter is the kiss Chanyeol leaves on Kyungsoo’s lips outside his building. Kyungsoo looks up through his lashes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Come upstairs? My neighbour can take care of the dogs.” He watches Chanyeol’s eyes darken. Watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “Sure.” And Kyungsoo’s never gone up to his apartment so fast, not even that time when Jongin’s ex’s dog decided it wanted to try using Kyungsoo as a chew toy. He pounds on Amber’s door, across the hall from his, waiting impatiently until her girlfriend opens it.

“Hey, Krystal,” he says. Her eyes flick over to where Chanyeol’s standing behind him, chest nearly pressed against Kyungsoo’s back. “You guys wouldn’t mind taking care of our dogs for a few hours, yeah?” Krystal raises her eyebrows at him, unimpressed, but there’s an amused smile playing around her lips. Kyungsoo sighs. “Help me out, and I’ll babysit your girlfriend’s devil cat whenever you want next week. And I won’t even complain when she tries to kill me.”

Krystal smiles. “Sure, no problem!” Kyungsoo hands over the three dogs’ leashes. She takes them, ushering the puppies inside before closing the door with a cheery wave.

Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s hands on his waist as he unlocks his own apartment door. He drags Chanyeol to the bedroom as soon as they’re inside, stopping only to take off their shoes.

Chanyeol hits the mattress with a soft _oof!_ and Kyungsoo crawls over him immediately. “You okay with this?” he asks, lips brushing Chanyeol’s.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol breathes out, and Kyungsoo gets to work undressing him. Chanyeol’s hands grab at Kyungsoo’s clothes, too, working off his shirt and then his pants. Kyungsoo stands on his knees, looking down at Chanyeol, enjoying the hungry look on his face. Chanyeol reaches for him and Kyungsoo goes down easily, kissing Chanyeol’s mouth and moving down his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach. He stops when he’s got Chanyeol’s dick right in front of him, raising an eyebrow at him. Chanyeol nods, then gasps when Kyungsoo gets his mouth on it.

Chanyeol’s loud as fuck, Kyungsoo learns, and also likes to squirm around a lot. Kyungsoo has to hold his hips down to try and keep him in place but that only makes Chanyeol moan louder, and isn’t that just fascinating?

“Y’know,” Chanyeol says, after he’s come, when he’s got one hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s dick, watching his face, “when Jongin and Sehun said you gave fucking phenomenal head, I didn’t think they meant you’d ruin me for literally everyone else.”

“Everyone — ah, everyone else, huh?” Kyungsoo arches into Chanyeol’s touch, wanting to get closer, wanting to feel more.

Chanyeol grins. “Yeah, I really don’t think anyone else can compare.” Kyungsoo reaches down, pulling Chanyeol’s hand away from his dick and rolling over so he’s hovering over him. This time Kyungsoo’s the one reaching for condoms and lube.

“That’s very flattering, Chanyeol. But don’t talk about my friends when I’m about to fuck you.”

Chanyeol laughs.

  


Kyungsoo has a shoot the next afternoon. Junmyeon’s waiting outside the studio when he pulls up and parks his car, leaning against the wall with his sunglasses perched on his nose. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders why Junmyeon’s not a model himself.

He gets makeup for this shoot, gloss on his eyes and lips and contour on his cheeks and jaw. They brush some kind of glitter over his collarbones, and Kyungsoo wiggles around a little to admire the way it catches the light. It’s not half-bad actually. He asks if he can post a photo on Instagram as a teaser and the photographer lets him use a full-body shot, one that’s got him leaning his head back, looking at the camera seductively through his lashes.

It’s actually a rather uneventful day until he gets several texts from Chanyeol. In a row. Kyungsoo hates the way his heart leaps when his phone buzzes and Chanyeol’s name flashes across the screen.

 

**chanyeol:**

hey so like

sehun told me u had instagram right

but he also said u mostly use it for work

which i assume means u post modeling pics on it???

and he offered to give me the @

but uh

i just wanted to ask if u were ok w that?

like u can definitely say no if u dont want me to see them

or something

 

**kyungsoo:**

yea no i’m cool with it

uh lmk what you think

or something

 

Kyungsoo busies himself with pouring out food for his dogs while he waits for Chanyeol’s text back. Huchu and Meokmul are happily munching away when the reply comes through, nearly ten minutes later.

 

**chanyeol:**

uh

tell me if this is inappropriate

but these are

um

really hot

 

**kyungsoo:**

oh yeah?

 

**chanyeol:**

yeah like

ik i’ve seen u naked and all before

but this is

uh

something else

 

Kyungsoo grins down at his phone.

 

**chanyeol:**

so

what’s ur feelings on someone u know

hypothetically

feeling the need to uh

jerk it to these pics

 

**kyungsoo:**

depends

do i get to see?

 

**chanyeol:**

well,

[image.png]

  


They’re on an actual date a week later when Kyungsoo blurts out, “So, like, I have a crush on you?” and then immediately claps a hand over his mouth and ducks his head.

Chanyeol’s fingers curl around his wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. He’s grinning when Kyungsoo looks up, eyes sparkling. “No shit?” he says. He leans forward, elbows on the table between them, holding Kyungsoo’s hand. “Did you figure this out before or after we had sex two and a half times?”

“What’s the half?” Kyungsoo mumbles, covering his face in embarrassment with his free hand, peeking out through his fingers at Chanyeol.

“Well you see,” Chanyeol says, and he’s playing with Kyungsoo’s fingers now, “sending each other dick pics while jerking off is not quite sex, but it’s also not _not_ sex. Ergo, two and a half times.”

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh.

“So?” Chanyeol presses. “If you tell me, I’ll tell you too.”

“After the first time,” Kyungsoo mutters, and watches Chanyeol’s whole face light up. “Your turn now,” he reminds Chanyeol, gently tapping his shin with his foot.

Chanyeol leans in, conspiratorial. “As soon as I saw you for the first time,” he whispers.

“You’re kidding,” Kyungsoo says, and then giggles when Chanyeol starts to laugh.

“I’m serious!” Chanyeol insists. “You were so, like, small and cute? But also your ass in those jeans, ugh. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to focus? And then you weren’t being subtle _at all_ about, like, wanting to fuck me. It’s a miracle I made it through that set without fucking up.”

Kyungsoo feels a grin spread across his face. “That’s really romantic in, like, a weird… horny way.”

“That’s me,” Chanyeol bumps their foreheads together, grinning back, “Romantic and horny.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “Yeah? I’m into that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i went back and added two words so the word count would be 6112 and i think that's the best part of this fic


End file.
